Détournements de sentiments
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Un manière comme une autre de se débarrasser d'Alana...


Détournements de sentiments.

Résumé: Une manière comme une autre de se débarrasser d'Alana...

Tom et Alana vivaient ensemble depuis presque un mois. Kyle n'avait strictement rien compris à leur histoire, mais du moment que sont père avait une autre préoccupation que son travail, il ne s'en plaignait pas. La vie avait repris sont cour normal.

Un matin, alors que Tom s'apprêtait à partir à son travail, sa voiture refusa de démarrer. Il appela Diana pour lui demander si ça ne la déranger pas de faire un détour pour venir le chercher.

Avant de partir, Diana embrasa sa fille et lui promit qu'elle essaierait de rentrer tôt.

"Tu ne vas pas pouvoir, la détrompa Maïa, tu vas avoir des problèmes avec Alana, elle n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être.

-Comment ça, pas ce qu'elle semble être?

-Elle n'aime pas Tom, elle le manipule."

La femme soupira, embrassa une nouvelle fois sa fille et partit plongée dans ses pensées. Elle était tellement prise par ce problème qu'elle passa devant la maison de son collègue sans s'arrêter et elle du faire demi-tour quand elle s'en aperçu. Lorsque enfin elle arriva chez Tom, elle avait plutôt mal à la tête. Elle descendit de sa voiture et alla frapper à al porte.

"Diana, t'en as mis du temps, comment ça se fait?

-C'est une très longue histoire...Tu n'aurais pas des anti-inflammatoires? J'ai ma tête qui va exploser.

-Dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain, sers toi, je vais chercher ma veste."

Elle monta en vitesse et fouilla dans l'armoire à pharmacie, quand elle trouva une boite de comprimés qui donna un sens aux paroles de sa fille. Elle ne voulait pas sauter sur des conclusions trop attivement, c'est pour cela qu'elle choisit de prendre le temps de lire la notice, malgré sa migraine. Malheureusement pour Tom, elle ne s'était pas trompé...Les cachets qu'elle avait trouvé, étaient des hypnotiques, ajouté qu'Alana était une 4400, il était probable qu'elle manipule Tom. Mais après tout, il était heureux, pourquoi prendre le risque de tout gâcher sur des suppositions, surtout qu'elle ne voyait pas de motif pour qu'Alana agisse de la sorte.

"J'y réfléchirais plus tard...dit-elle à voix haute.

-Tu réfléchiras à quoi?"

Elle sursauta, Tom se trouvait à coté d'elle et il regardait les cachets qu'elle avait en main. Elle voulu les dissimuler mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et les lui prit.

"Je pense pas que cela soit utile pour ton mal de tête...Je ne pense pas que cela soit utile tout court...

-Tom, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas...

-Il faut que je parle à Alana, le NTAC attendra, j'appelle un taxi, ne m'attends pas."

Il sortit, appela un taxi et s'en alla. Diana était désemparée, et malgré qu'elle est pris plusieurs anti-douleur, sa migraine persisté. Elle réussit tout de même à regagner son travail, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

Tom arriva à la galerie d'Alana passablement énervé, il alla directement le rejoindre et posa la fameuse boite de comprimés sur son bureau.

"Je peux sa voir à quoi cela te sert?

-Je ne maîtrise pas encore assez mon don."

La réponse était franche et direct, Tom ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à une telle déclaration.

"Je ne t'aime pas, et tu ne m'aimes pas.

-Je ne le nierais pas...Mais tu l'oublieras vite et quand j'aurais une parfaite maîtrise de mon pouvoir, je n'aurais plus besoin de te droguer.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi jouer avec de moi de la sorte?

-Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, soupira-t-elle. Tu vas devoir affronter des épreuves que tu n'auras pas la force d'affronter seul...Et Diana ne t'aidera pas.

-Que vient faire Diana dans cette histoire?

-Elle va mourir.

-C'est elle que j'aimais avant que tu n'entres dans ma vie.

-C'est vrai, avoua Alana. Je me suis contenté de détourner les sentiments que tu avais pour elle...Si "ils" n'avaient rien fait, sa mort aurait été le coup de grâce pour toi, tu ne t'en serais pas remis. Tomas, tout a été fait pour ton bien.

-Quand et comment va-t-elle mourir? demanda-t-il ne prêtant aucune attention aux dernières paroles de la femme qui se tenait face à lui.

-Nous l'ignorons...C'est pour cela qu' "ils" ne pouvaient faire en sorte de la sauver."

Tom sortit du bureau en reculant, les yeux fixaient sur cette femme qu'il avait cru aimait.

"Je veux que tu me rendes mes sentiments.

-Il en est hors de question, Tomas, cela te tuerait, tu vas la perdre. Ne t'en fais pas, ce soir je te ferais tout oublier et ça ira mieux, tu ne souffrira plus."

Il partit, il fallait qu'il voie Diana le plus rapidement possible, il fallait qu'il découvre ce qui allait la tuer. Il sentait déjà que les sentiments fictifs qu'il avait pour Alana étaient en train de s'étioler.

Quand il arriva à son travail, sa collègue avait la tête dans ses mains et tous les ordinateurs étaient éteints.

"Quelque chose ne va pas? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Toujours ma migraine, répondit-elle sans le regarder, puis elle leva la tête. Je suis contente que tu sois là, je vais pouvoir aller m'acheter quelque chose contre ça à la pharmacie du coin. Je ne pouvais pas y aller tant que tu n'étais pas là. Si y'a une urgence, appelle moi son mon portable."

Elle sortit en courant, elle avait grand besoin d'air frais. Une fois dehors, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers la pharmacie. Elle ne devait jamais l'atteindre. A une centaine mètres de sa destination, elle sentit une main la tirer par le bras et l'amener dans une ruelle sombre et étroite. Elle eut du mal à reconnaître la personne face à elle.

"Alana? C'est Vous?

-Oui...

-Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez?

-Je ne joue plus...Quoi qu'il arrive, vous allez mourir, je ne fais qu'accélérer les choses."

La 4400 sortit un revolver de dessous sa veste.

"Ne vous en faites pas, ça sera rapide."

Elle arma et visa. Diana était paralysée, elle n'eut pas le réflexe de s'enfuir ou de tenter de désarmer Alana.

Deux coups de feu furent tirés, le premier, par Tom, il toucha Alana dans le dos; le deuxième par Alana qui toucha Diana à l'épaule. Alana mourut presque instantanément. Tom sans même lui prêter un regard se précipita aux cotés de sa collègue et appela une ambulance.

Cinq heures plus tard:

Tom était en salle d'attente des urgences, Diana était toujours au bloc opératoire. Il devait avoir au moins un litre et demi de café dans le corps. La mort d'Alana ne l'avait pas touché outre mesure. Ses sentiments pour Diana avait repris le dessus et la seule chose qui comptait maintenant c'était qu'elle vive. Trois heures plus tard, un interne vint lui annoncer que Diana avait était conduit dans une chambre et qu'elle était réveillée.

Alors qu'il arrivait prés de la chambre il entendit des voix s'élevaient:

"Melle Skouris, nous vous avons fait un bilan complet et nous...nous avons découvert une tumeur au cerveau...Et ce n'est pas opérable.

-Combien de temps me reste-t-il?

-Difficile à dire...Mais je ne pense pas que vous teniez une année entière.

-Je veux que personne ne soit au courant. Personne, vous m'entendez? Et je ne suivrais pas de traitement qui ne fera que rallonger ma vie de quelques jours ou semaines et fera de moi un légume!

-Mais Melle, commença le docteur.

-Il n'y a pas de mais, le coupa Diana. J'ai une fille, et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète!

-Très bien, je repasserais plus tard."

Tom ne rentra pas de suite, il n'en avait pas le courage. Maintenant, il savait ce qui allait tuer Diana. C'est alors que la lumière se fit dans son esprit : si Alana n'avait pas tiré sur Diana, elle aurait appris bien plus tard pour sa maladie et il n'aurait pas été au courant...Et il n'aurait pas pu lui proposer la solution qui lui semblait la mieux: Shawn...L'effet domino!

Le docteur sortit enfin de la chambre et il entra. Diana c'était rendormit. Il appela April pour la prévenir et pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, puis son fils pour le prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas parce qu'il passait la nuit à l'hôpital.

Dans la nuit, la blessée émergea et vit Tom sur le fauteuil prés de son lit en train de lire un magasine. Elle tenta de se relever un peu mais une douleur à l'épaule l'en empêcha, elle poussa un petit gémissement qui attira l'attention de l'homme. Il choisit de laisser le tac de coté, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre:

"J'ai entendu ta conversation avec le médecin...

-Tom, le coupas t-elle.

-Et j'ai une solution, continua-t-il.

-Comment ça?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire encore."

Il regarda dehors.

"Il va bientôt faire jour, je vais aller vois si ma solution est envisageable et je reviens."

Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'en alla. Diana resta abasourdie, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu passer dans la tête de Tom.

Tom roula à tombeaux ouverts dans les rues de Seattle jusqu'au centre de Collier. Il entra et demanda à voir son neveu. L'hôtesse d'accueil lui fit gentiment comprendre que Shawn avait mieux à faire que de perdre du temps avec sa famille. L'agent du NTAC serra les poings.

"Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas vu Shawn.

-Je vais devoir appeler la sécurité, le menaça-t-ellle.

-Et bien faites, mais il faudra me jeter dehors pour que je parte!

-Calme-toi oncle Tommy, elle a des ordres."

Shawn fit signe à l'hôtesse pour lui faire comprendre qu'il prenait la main la situation. Il invita son oncle à le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Les deux hommes s'installèrent face à face.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?

-Je pourrais te dire que je veux prendre de tes nouvelles, mais nous savons tous les deux que se serait un mensonge... J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-En quoi puis-je t'être utile?

-Diana à une tumeur inopérable...Je sais que tu peux la sauver."

Shawn se leva et regarda dehors.

"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes?

-Je te demande de sauver la femme que j'aime."

Il regarda son oncle. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi franche.

"Il faut que tu l'amènes ici, je peux pas me permettre de me donner en spectacle à l'hôpital."

Tom prit son neveu dans ses bras.

"Merci, tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça peux représenter pour moi.

-Amène là moi...Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir."

Dix heures plus tard, Tom et Diana attendaient Shawn dans son bureau. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire sortir sa collègue, et il avait finalement opté pour un enlèvement pur et simple. Shawn arriva et se concentra sur la femme. La tumeur était bien avancé et cela pris du temps ce qui faillit rendre fou Tom.

"Voilà, annonça Shawn, retournez à l'hôpital pour vérifier, mais normalement tout est revenu comme avant.

-Merci beaucoup Shawn. Je te serais éternellement reconnaissante pour ce que tu viens de faire.

-C'est normal, je pouvais bien faire ça pour vous et pour mon oncle. Bonne fin de journée."

Ils se dirent au revoir. Les deux adultes regagnèrent l'hôpital. Diana était soignée. Tom avoua ses sentiments à Diana sur le chemin du retour. Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta de l'embrasser.

Tom était inquiet à cause de ce que lui avait dit Alana concernant son avenir...Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas à l'affronter seul.

Fin

Bon, je vais pas vous mentir, je suis pas très fière de cette fic, elle est mal écrite et pas vraiment super mais j'avais trop envie de vous offrir un petit one-shoh avant le prochain épisode...Mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic, surtout en me débarrassant d'Alana...Et j'espère que malgré tout, vous aurez pris du plaisir à la lire.


End file.
